Phantasy Star (video game)
Phantasy Star is first game of the ''Phantasy Star'' role-playing series. Originally released for the Sega Master System in 1987 in Japan and released internationally the following year. Eventually the game was re-released for the Wii Virtual Console and for the Nintendo Switch EShop as part of the Sega AGES. The Switch port includes a normal mode and an "Ages" mode that maps out dungeons as the player explores them. This version also includes the Japanese FM soundtrack. Gameplay Phantasy Star is a traditional Japanese role-playing game. It alters between a top-down perspective when the player is exploring the overworld, and changes to a first-person view when engaged in battle or exploring dungeons. The dungeons are long and twisted, and require the player to map most of them on paper. When exploring the overworld, the player can venture into a town to buy items and weapons. Outside the towns, monsters may randomly engage the player in battle. The player controls the main character Alis, and as the game progresses, other characters are recruited to her party: a wizard named Noah, a warrior Odin, and a talking cat-like creature named Myau. Each character has different strengths, weaknesses, and abilities. The party has a shared inventory of items and equipment. When encountering enemies, all party members enter into battle. Battles are handled using a menu system which allows the player to fight or attempt to talk and negotiate with an enemy. When an enemy is defeated, party members gain experience points and are rewarded with a treasure chest that may contain money or a booby trap. As the characters gain experience points, they increase in level, gaining access to new magic spells and raising their offensive and defensive statistics. Development Plot Phantasy Star is set in the Algol star system which consists of three planets: the lush and green Palma, the arid and barren Motavia, and the icy and desolate Dezoris. Algol is ruled by King Lassic, who while originally benevolent, becomes a cruel, sociopathic tyrant. After a string of harsh political changes, small pockets of rebellion emerge but are mostly ineffective against Lassic's iron rule. One such rebel named Nero is killed by Lassic's forces, and his sister Alis swears revenge. Alis builds a party of adventurers including a warrior named Odin, a wizard named Noah, and a catlike creature named Myau. Together, they embark on an adventure spanning the three planets, meeting with townspeople, battling enemies, and finding special items that will help in the fight against Lassic. Eventually, the party engages and defeats Lassic, after which an ethereal voice tells them to return to Motavia. There, they encounter a more evil force, Dark Falz, and after destroying him, finally return peace to the Algol system. Reception & Legacy Trivia External Link *[https://www.nintendo.com/games/detail/liCGd--387PDpgcfX7CfYK4-c94D4wf6 Phantasy Star] at Nintendo's Wii Virtual Console (North America) *[http://vc.sega.jp/vc_ms_ps1/ Phantasy Star] at Sega's Virtual Console page (Japan) *[http://www.nintendolife.com/reviews/2009/08/phantasy_star_virtual_console Phantasy Star] at NintendoLife *[http://www.sega-16.com/2015/12/phantasy-star/ Phantasy Star] at Sega-16.com Reviews *[http://www.sega-16.com/2017/12/behind-the-design-phantasy-star/ Behind the Design: Phantasy Star] at Sega-16.com Category:Games published by Sega Category:Virtual Console games (Wii, Master System) Category:Role-playing games Category:1987 video games Category:1988 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Sega AGES games Category:Sega games